The One
by Casper2591
Summary: He had been searching, for so long- too long… Just for the perfect on… and his patience was getting thin…


Title: The One  
Warning: violence, rape, torture (none of these too graphic, promise  ), language  
Summary: He had been searching, for so long- too long… Just for the perfect on… and his patience was getting thin…  
Disclaimer: Okay… does it look like I own anything? Because it's lying… I own nothing, unfortunately…  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all your comments on NDY, I really appreciate that.. Erm… this is very much a WIP, so please bare with me…

...

Dull eyes fluttered open to see… black. Nothing but Black. Dull, lifeless, darkness. So dark she wasn't sure whether it was just darkness, suffocating her, or if she had lost her sight and was doomed to be consumed by this darkness until she died… however soon that may be.

She didn't know which she'd prefer.

Her entire body screamed in pain as she lifted herself up on her arms, a small whimper tumbling from her lips before she paused to frantically look around the small cramped room.

Nothing.

No escape, nothing to use as a weapon if- when- he came back. Nothing.

That was all there was with her; the darkness. The only consistent in her time here. How long has she been here? Four days? Five?

She had no idea. She just knew the pain, the longing to be home and away from the darkness, away from the monster that visited her in the darkness.

An almost silent whisper fell from her lips in the form of a prayer. Whispering to the Father to watch over her, to keep her safe away from the demon in the dark. The prayer she had known since childhood spilled from her lips like water from a broken damn, and no; she didn't want to stop it. It was a comfort to her, praying to her god.

She flinched at the suddenly light to poured into the room '_I'm not blind then'_ she thought to herself mockingly, her eyes squinting tightly against the bright light.

She didn't call out.

She knew who was there.

She didn't scurry or hide.

She knew he would find her.

She didn't bed him for mercy.

She knew that would make it worse.

She just waited.

Waited, and prepared herself for the pain and humiliation he was about to inflict in the darkness.

Tears she didn't realise she could cry anymore began to form and roll down her cheeks, covered in dirty and past tears already dried, as she listened closely to his deep, raspy breathing and the all too familiar to the sound of his zip dropping…

She had given up days ago on trying to curl in a ball or try to hide her nakedness from his unwanted gaze or try and fight off his touches- this always to egged him oh and made it worse. Much worse. She didn't look at him- she never looked at him- but she _did_ hear him. Moved towards her. She _did_ feel his hand rest on her quivering thigh. She _did_ listen to him as he softly hushed her.

It was odd. He never spoke a cruel word to her. No matter how badly he hurt her. How much he forced himself onto her- into her. How much she hated him and every breath he took. He was _always_ kind with his words. And she hated him for it.

"You. Are. So beautiful." He whispered against her ear causing a shudder of repulsion to run down her spine. Her captor smirked at her reaction. "Do you fear me, Meredith?" he asked running a hand though her long blonde hair; thick with grease and dirt from the length of time she had been held prisoner in this disgusting room.

At the sound of her name her stomach dropped- as it did every time he uttered the word. She had no idea how he knew her name, nor did she have any intention of ever finding out- she didn't want to know. That would mean he had spoken to her friends, her family... or followed her… Known her in some sick, twisted way.. She didn't want to think about that.

Before she could think of anything else she felt his lips press harshly against her racing pulse point, his hand roughly grabbing hold of her left breast, so hard it was painful causing an upexpected cry to fall from her lips.

She had learnt over her time here that the little noise she made the better for her.

He liked it when she cried.

He spent more time with her with her when she cried.

He hurt her more when she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith," another shudder racked her body, "please forgive me for hurting you," he kissed her lips hard before pulling away in order to pull down his trousers and force her legs apart, his eyes gleaming at the sight of her sex,  
"please… Don't.." she plead. Hearing her begs, his smirk grew into a grin as he roughly forced himself into her.

He liked it when she begged.

"Don't worry," he whispered his fingers lightly dancing across her cheek, "it'll only hurt for a little while," he promised before he began to move harshly, as he looked directly into her eyes, every time she looked away the back of his hand connected painfully against her cheek until she looked back into his eyes. But that wasn't anything new… What was new… What was even more scary than what was happening right now was the look in his eye…

Remorse.

Regret.

Shame?

"I'll never hurt you again after tonight Meredith…" he whispered kissing her jaw, lightly this time, "I thought you were the one… but I was wrong… you're not; you're just like all the others…" He whispered.

Puzzled, Meredith just stared into his eyes and tried hard to zone out, to allow everything to just… melt away and picture herself at home, watching movies or TV or yelling at her brothers. Not here.

Anywhere but here.

Before she realised she had succeeded he had finished and was rolling off her before moving her on to her stomach and chaining her wrists and ankles to metal rings on the walls. Before walked to collect a large whip from a shelf on the other side of the door. At the sight of this, Meredith's eyes widened, "no… no.. please." She begged before screaming loudly as the leather bit into her back.

She could practically feel his laughter as it erupted from his lips and travelled along her body as the whip cracked down again… and again…

It wasn't until the leather sunk into her bare back for the 26th time (he liked her to keep count) that Meredith heard him move away from her to place the wretched thing back. She hissed involuntarily as he felt his finger tips lightly ghost across her core, blood covered back.

Meredith turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, to see him looking intently at her back, his dark, floppy hair falling into his dark brown eyes, his boyish features making it hard to believe he would ever even consider doing anything like this… _I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. _

She had no idea what she was expecting... Every time she saw him… What did she think? Old, balding, beer-gut? No… She was shocked (and sickened) to realise that in normal circumstances, she would probably find this man cute, maybe even crush over him with some of her friends.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and for the first time she noticed what he came back with after taking the whip back. It had been behind his back before- but not anymore. Now it was between them and very obvious.

It was a large, sharp, knife, "but you won't be in anymore pain," he whispered kneeling next to her and rolling her onto her back, listening to her cry out at the sensation of the hard ground against her sore back.

"It won't be long now," he whispered pressing the knife against her stomach and slowly letting it break the skin and bury its self into her, her screams filling the silence before he withdrew the knife now dripping crimson, and did the same, an inch away from the last wound, before withdrawing and mimicking the action again… Until he had provided her with 13 wounds gracing her stomach, abdomen and chest.

Meredith looked up at him and watched him stand up and leave her, closing door behind him, riding her of the little light she had and leaving her to bleed out, trapping her in the darkness.

TBC

4 Page


End file.
